The present invention relates to a music box transmission mechanism which comprises two swinging rods and a top actuating rod coupled to the pinned barrel of a music box by a connector, a base frame, movable plate, a coupling shaft, and a link, so that the swinging rods are reciprocated vertically and the top actuating rod is turned back and forth horizontally as the pinned barrel or the music box is activated.
Various music boxes have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These music boxes commonly use a clockwork to turn a pinned barrel against a metal comb for reproducing music. A music box may also be decorated with a doll coupled to the pinned barrel so that the doll is turned round and round as the music box reproduces music. However, this monotonous function has little attraction for consumers.